Petroleum-based materials are integral to the world's economy and demand for petroleum based fuels and petroleum based products is increasing. As the demand rises, there is a need to efficiently and economically extract petroleum-based materials to fulfill that demand. As such, it would be advantageous to not only be able to extract petroleum-based materials from the earth, but to recycle consumer products to recapture those petroleum-based materials.
Worldwide oil consumption is estimated at in excess of seventy million barrels per day and growing. Thus, there is a need for sufficient oil supplies. Tar sands, oil sands and oil shales, contain large quantities of oil; however, extraction of oil from these materials is costly and time-consuming.
Pumping heavy oil from oil sands is difficult. Typically, up to 30% by volume of a solvent or diluent must be added to such oil to make it thin enough to pump through pipelines. This adds a cost of as much as 15% to a barrel of oil at current prices. Thus, the ability to economically break some of the molecular bonds to make the oil less viscous could have a significant impact on the recovery of useful products from oil sands. Another problem that is becoming increasingly important is the disposal of toxic wastes. Generally to render wastes harmless requires breaking chemical bonds in the waste and possibly then adding other substances to form new bonds.
In prior art, it is known that a process or reaction volume can be excited in a resonant electromagnetic structure with an electromagnetic generator coupled to it. The structure is generally multimode (i.e., multi-spatial mode). A microwave oven is an example of such an apparatus.
The resonant structure may also be a single mode structure, wherein a single frequency is resonant in a single spatial mode. A single mode resonant structure is smaller than a multimode resonant structure and cannot handle as much power input. In many applications, it is desirable to create a plasma in a process or reaction volume, and it is generally easier in a single mode resonant structure to establish a stable plasma and to maintain matching to the generator and its delivery system.
It also is known that a reaction or process volume can be excited in a multimode resonant structure coupled to a plurality of electromagnetic generators. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,227,097 describes a system using multiple generators coupled to a common multimode resonant structure, with a plasma created in the common resonant cavity. This configuration has the advantage of permitting more input power, but the multimode cavity is far more sensitive to plasma fluctuations. Matching and maintaining the electromagnetic generators and their respective delivery systems is also difficult in this configuration. There also is more coupling of the various generators through plasma instabilities.
It also is possible to have multiple generator inputs to a single mode resonant structure, but in the single mode configuration each generator would be required to have the same frequency and phase, and the resonant structure would limit how much power could be applied.